


Monster

by otomiyatickles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: A short fluffy drabble where Daenerys wakes up to Khal Drogo playing around. In the process, he also seems to discover the meaning of 'tickling'.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 3/8/'16.  
> Prompt: “I really hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.“
> 
>  
> 
> The text that’s in italics is spoken in Dothraki language, sorry for the uncreative solution for this. OH AND LOTS OF FLUFF WARNING~

Daenerys opened her eyes and felt some ticklish sensation alarming her body. She lifted her head a little and noticed it was her husband’s beard that was gliding over her bare skin while he made his way down, kissing her bare tummy and hands ready to strip her from her garments.

Only half awake, she tried to think of the right Dothraki words to form in a situation like this; at her precious husband who loved to molest her when she was asleep in the middle of the night.

_“I really hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,”_ she said playfully. Khal Drogo looked up at her in surprise at the sound of her voice, and seeing she was awake he flashed her a teasy smile, crawled back up towards her and gave her a kiss.

_“Moon of my life, I didn’t mean to wake you up,”_ he mumbled, gently kissing her lips, making her giggle at his affectionate behavior. 

_“Sure you didn’t. You just couldn’t help yourself could you?”_ Daenerys smiled when he faked innocence and shrugged. It kept surprising her how the monster she thought that housed inside him before, had made room for a gentle, loving husband whose eyes were filled with love just for her, his wife. 

_“Alright then, you may continue.”_ As if granting him the permission while it was her who got the pleasure out of it, Daenerys laid back down, arms behind her head and a playful spoiled queen-smile on her face. 

Silently giggling at her own childish behavior, she was surprised when Drogo didn’t comment on this, and he moved back down and continued what he was doing. He kissed her just above her belly button and drew circles on her sides with his fingers. 

Inhaling sharply, she squirmed a little, noticing how her husband was getting really _good_ at gentle touches. Where he had been firm and rough with her in the past, it obviously showed he was trying to be more gentle these days. 

And… she wasn’t sure if she liked him being gentle, since it alarmed every nerve in her body and woke up a certain ticklishness that had been hibernating since like forever until now.

_“My sun and stars, my body can’t wait,”_ she whispered, trying to just get it over with before things turned bad. 

“Hmmh,” Drogo sighed against her skin, and he dragged his fingers down her sides, fluttering them towards her tummy.

“Aahah!” Too late to control herself, Daenerys shot upwards and grabbed his hands firmly.

“It tickles!” she cried out, instinctively switching to her own language, and she blushed when she had no idea how to explain it in Dothraki language when Drogo looked at her with those adorable confused eyes.

“E-eh you’re… I’m..” While she still wasn’t ready to switch back to his language as she was acting all flustered, Khal Drogo curiously reached out his hands and tried to make the same motion that got her to interrupt his affection.

_“Hurts?”_ he asked, and his fingers lightly tickled her tummy. Giggling loudly, Daenerys backed away on the bed, only to have him hunt her down and pin her to the bed curiously.

“Nonono, it tickles it tickles!” she laughed when he added more pressure, and through her blurry vision from laughing so much, she could see him smirk down at her, his eyes sparkling.

“Tickles?” he asked, and if it wasn’t for him tickling her, hearing him say the word would’ve had her giggling like kid already. It was just too cute. 

When he noticed the bright laughs and giggles his touch resulted in, Drogo looked determined to explore this newly discovered thing called ‘tickles’ more.

“Tickles,” he repeated, and Daenerys squealed when he walked his fingers like spiderlegs all over her tummy and up her sides. Pinning her legs down with his own and using one hand to hold one of her arms, her husband showed his true strength and reduced her to a helpless puddle of laughter, just by tickling her.

“HEhehehe p-please stop!” she laughed, but her reactions only seemed to encourage him. He would alternate between different techniques, such as squeezing, scratching, digging his fingers in her sensitive flesh, and watching her intently to check her reaction to each touch.

_“Stop! I can’t!”_ Daenerys managed to force out in Dothraki, but her husband cupped her cheek and gazed at her for a short moment.

_“You’re beautiful.”_ That did not help! Smiling fondly, he returned to tickle her mercilessly, and her sides, tummy and hips fell all victim to his cruel hands. 

“Ahahahaha nooohoho!” Daenerys cried tears of joy and laughter, both the tickling and Drogo’s hilarious joyful expression being the cause of this.

“No more no more! _Enough!_ Hehehehe ohplease!” Feeling herself weaken, Daenerys gave up the struggling and helplessly submitted herself to the torture. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed like this. It felt good. 

Her cheeks hurting from laughing so much and her body shaking with each laugh, she panted and wheezed tiredly, and when Drogo noticed she was breathless, he finally stopped his exploring fingers and looked at her. 

He was whispering something to himself, and Daenerys looked at him in confusion, cocking her head slightly.

_“What?”_ she asked. He then smirked and it seemed he then finished his whispering.

_“-two, one. More ‘tickles’_ ,” he said, and he bent back down and clawed like a monster at her ticklish tummy. The bastard had been counting down to just give her a short break!

“NOoohoho stohop! Ahahaha!” It seemed that as long Daenerys would react to the tickling, she wasn’t free from it yet, and each high pitched squeal made him renew his tickle attack. 

For the remainder of the night, they probably woke up everyone as the Khaleesi found herself laughing to tears while Drogo explored her body in a different way than usually.

Well, Daenerys had to admit to herself: her husband was still a monster after all. But she loved him for it! 


End file.
